


Suit and Tie

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt: Arthur has to take care of Eames, u decide y, but while at his place Arthur discovers that Eames has actually taken his fashion advice, again you decide how that happens, and fluffy goodness happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

Arthur wasn't sure but if there was a God then this was a divine test. Who else would devise a situation that involved his two least favorite things: sick people and Eames. But he had to go check on the idiot forger because the man was claiming that he'd have to back out of the upcoming because he'd gotten some rare disease, which after a quick medical record search proved to be chickenpox.

"How the hell did you not get chicken pox as a kid?" 

"Arthur how terrible it is of you to come visit me while I'm on my death bed."

"Seriously Eames. I don't have time for your shenanigans."

"As talented as I am at making you scowl, I did not force myself to get chicken pox. So kindly fuck off." Eames scowled so deeply that Arthur was almost impressed. "Are you laughing at me? Why are you laughing?! I could die you know. I've checked webmd."

"Never check webmd, Mr. Eames. It will only lead to misery and thinking you have cancer. This will be cleared up in time for the job. As long as you follow my directions."Eames harrumphed and scowled deeper from his cocoon of blankets and that time Arthur was impressed.   
********  
All in all Eames was far more dramatic than Arthur would have imagined. It was  hard to believe that he'd watched the same man merely grunt through getting a bullet dug out from his calf with nothing but bourbon for anesthesia. And yet here he was, a moaning human burrito because he had the chickenpox. Thankfully, after the initial day of whining he seemed content to sleep off the sickness as per Arthur's intstructions, which left the point man to his own devices. Naturally, Arthur used the time to do research for the next job. That is, until Eames' apartment began to catch his eye. 

Once again, Eames was completely opposite from what Arthur had assumed. Where Arthur had sworn would be a distinct eau de frat house, there were soft earth tones and simple, but comfortable furniture and rugs instead. He even had several nice paintings hanging on the walls.

Arthur wasn't a snoop. Well, not regularly--ok all the time--but it was his job! So, really, it was only natural for him to explore the rest of the flat. It was surprisingly boring once he got over the initial shock over the normality of it all. Until he got to Eames' closet.

There, hanging among shabby shirts and department store suits, were three finely made suits that all but screamed Westwood. Arthur frowned and pulled one out, not believing for one second they belonged to Eames. Eames who at one time told him "it's not what you but how you wear it, darling. But do keep wearing those suits. They are a delight." And winked at him dirtily.

"I thought you'd be here, nosey git. You could suss out a Westwood like a bloodhound." Eames grinned lightly but the obvious flush of embarrassment gave him away.  As he shuffled into the room and draped himself quasi-casual along the bed.

"How long have you had these?" Arthur tried desperately to sound uninterested and even. The growing grin on the forger's face told him otherwise.

"Try not sound so betrayed, darling. I got them a year ago. Had it on high, albeit drunken, authority that I'd be, and I quote, sex on legs in a proper suit." It was Arthur's turn to blush as he remembered the Monaco job that was so successful that he found himself spectacularly wasted on celebratory wine with Eames. It had led to drunken kissing that didn't get too far, if you didn't count the loose lips and confessions. Eames confessed that he'd wanted to shag the boring right out of him and Arthur confessed that all Eames really had to do was put on a well made suit.

And it was truer than Arthur was ready to admit. Eames was ridiculously attractive, smart, multitalented, and funny. When they'd first met it took all of Arthur's willpower not to drag the man home to ride him for all he was worth. But that was the height of unprofessionalism and Arthur was convinced that fucking your coworkers in such a connected group of colleagues would be the worst. So he searched for something to make Eames less appealing. Thankfully, the man dressed like a 60 year old so Arthur immediately focused on that and managed to tamp down his lust effectively. Until faced with the knowledge the man owned bespoke suits that he no doubt would be devastating in.

"Shall we test out your theory?" Eames' embarrassment was all but gone and Arthur was horrified to find that he was being charmed for the first time in years. Arthur swallowed hard and tried to ignore the way the other man's eyes tracked the movement.

"You need rest."

"I've rested all day."

"You're sick."

"I'm willing to rise to the challenge." Eames chuckled and shuffled closer to Arthur. "Any other flimsy objections?"

Later, especially on their anniversary or any time someone asks how they fell in love, Eames regales them with the story of how he was willing to make major lifestyle changes to win Arthur. However the truth is that he didn't make it into the Westwood until three days later, after he was well again and Arthur rode him for all he was worth.


End file.
